


Snape's Kiss: Welcome Back

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old friends are released from Azkaban and a guilty Severus is there to welcome them back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snape's Kiss: Welcome Back

Severus was at Hogwarts when the prisoners were liberated. He had neither broken nor named names like Karkaroff. But he had allowed himself to be saved. Though his acts had never been less than the others', he had been free.

He wanted to be at the Manor, which had still been his adoptive home when they had been taken. He wanted to see them. But he had a tricky job to do and subterfuge to maintain.

And he was afraid his guilt would utterly consume him like a fire.

Eventually he was finally able to leave his post. He dressed carefully, though not ostentatiously. He wanted to be... gentle. And humble before those who had endured what he should have shared.

He had left Rabastan drained and shrunken on the cold stone bench of a hard icy cell. Rabastan had always been a reassuring bulwark against whatever ills had befallen Severus' boyhood. How could he look into his eyes without shame?

But Antonin met him first, carrying an unruly owl. "Our young comrade." Taking Severus' hand, he turned it and kissed it delicately. "With odeur d'aconit."

It would be all right. He could help them _now._ And here came Rabastan.


End file.
